geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
ToE II V2
ToE II V2 '''is a 1.9 Hard Demon created by Neptune. As its name suggests, it is a remake of Theory of Everything 2, one of the three main demon levels. It is his last level before quitting in 1.9, which is also, according to him, his hardest V2. This level has numerous tricks and fake paths and is therefore considered a Hard or Insane Demon. Some others also call it a Medium Demon. Gameplay This level is simply exactly the same sequences as the original ToE 2, the level features triple-speed gravity portals in wave mode, numerous fakes, and annoying trolls. In addition, it also contains a quadruple spike at 47%, instead of the normal triple spike. * '''0-11%: '''The level starts with a moderately tricky normal speed cube section that features numerous fake jump orbs and many hard timings. * '''12-18%: '''The player then transitions into a difficult invisible block ship section with tight timings and multiple gravity switches, aa tricky ship sequence that requires mediocre straight fly. There is an opening section in the slope, go in it, but be careful with the invisible sawblades! ' * '''19-23%: '''After is a UFO section with hard timings. This part should be memorised. * '''24-27%: '''After is a fast double speed ball section with many fakes to try and throw the player off. * '''28-34%: '''The player next comes into a mediocre memory cube section. The blocks that glow are the real blocks. * '''35-42%: ' * 43-49%: * 50-55%: * 56-61%: * 62-67%: ''' * '''68-71%: * 72-79%: * 80-83%: * 84-100%: '''The 3rd drop of the song occurs and the final part of the level is here. At the start, there is a decently mediocre cube section with one fake. The fake requires a little jump timing. '''There is a hard UFO section after, and many timings and great memory are required. A very short but slightly tricky mini-wave appears, which few people like Roby GD have died to. The level concludes by a cube section with an abundance of fakes. At the very end, there is a very troll fake that tricks the player into thinking it is there, but it is actually mostly built of fake blocks. Jump onto the fake, and then the level will end. Fails * Zobros crashed at 97%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C34cQNp6gI8 * Roby GD crashed at 95%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wR5qNBSrFWM&t=133s * ZenthicAlpha crashed at 91% twice. * Apple0726 crashed at 98%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miMwV9Qstv8 * EricVanWilderman crashed at 91% as well, and 88% while rebeating it years later to make a video. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The level contains 14,667 objects. * This is currently Neptune's latest level and his third or fourth hardest level (by the community), with the hardest considered being Necropolis. * There is a fan-made sequel to Theory of Everything 2, called TOE III by Manix648. This level and TOE III are not connected, however. They are both rated Hard Demons. Walkthrough .|centre]] References Category:1.9 levels Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels